Fallout 3 An alternate timeline
by Xylar
Summary: This isn't a story, exactly. It's a year by year retelling of the events that occured in Fallout 3. But not the events you're used to playing/seeing. In this one, The Lone Wanderer does things... a little differently. Oneshot.


Fallout 3 – Alternate timeline

This isn't a story exactly. It's a year by year retelling of the events that occurred during Fallout 3 detailing the exploits of the Lone Wanderer. Only this is set in an alternate universe then that in which the actual game takes place. Therefor the Wanderer (a female character of exceptionally evil Karma and equally exceptional potential, skill and intelligence) makes decisions here that aren't options in the game and characters exist or events occur that are not part of the game.

July 13 – 2258 The Lone Wanderer is born and her mother Catherine dies during childbirth. Unknown to anyone in the Vault, at the time of the Wanderer's birth, a solar eclipse occurs at the exact moment of Catherine's death.

July 21 – 2258 James abandons Project Purity and travels to Vault 101 vie Megaton to raise his child in peace.

July 13 – 2259 The Lone Wanderer's first birthday. James leaves the room for a little while, leaving his one year old daughter alone in a playpen with her pet kitten. Upon returning, he finds the kitten dead on the ground well away from the playpen where he left it. His daughter is still playing with her blocks in the pen. James doesn't notice his daughter uses the blocks to spell the words DEATH and MURDER.

2264 – Butch DeLoria begins picking on the now 6 year old Lone Wanderer. He soon stops after his mother finds him stuffed away in the Vault's basement with a broken arm and nose.

July 13 – 2268 The Lone Wanderer celebrates her 10th birthday party. Of the invited guests only Amata and James have the courage to speak to her longer then 10 seconds and giver her her presents. An issue of Grognak the Barbarian and a BB Gun. Sometime later, Butch DeLoria and Wally Mack are found unconscious with small pelted markings on their person.

August 3 – 2274 The Lone Wanderer passes the GOAT. Her results are unclear, as the teacher claims to have lost her files in an accident.

August 17 – 2277 James disappears from Vault 101. His daughter follows him suit. Of the Vault residents, only Amata regrets the loss of The Lone Wanderer as her friend.

August 17 – 2277 The Lone Wanderer emerges into the Capital Wasteland for the first time. 2 hours later she enters Megaton in search of her father. She quickly discovers that Moriarty is the only person in town with information about her father's whereabouts. Threatening him at gunpoint, she learns about Galaxy News Radio. This is marked as the first time anyone ever threatened Moriarty successfully without suffering the consequences. Curiously, the sherrif was unable (some say unwilling) to help him during the scuffle. Regardless, Moriarty uses his influence to mark The Lone Wanderer as an enemy of Megaton city and swears revenge on her some day. The Lone Wanderer makes her way to Galaxy New Radio.

August 22 – 2277 The Lone Wanderer arrives at Galaxy News Radio Station, just in time to witness a huge brawl between The Brotherhood of Steel and a large horde of super mutants, including a super behemoth. Rather then intervening, The Lone Wanderer stands by on the sideline and merely observes the fight. Both sides suffer heavy casualties, but in the end the two remaining Brotherhood members manage to fell the behemoth and emerge victorious. Taking advantage of their weakened position, The Lone Wanderer quickly and effortlessly dispatches the last 2 members, one of which is Sarah Lyons. Proceeding into the news station, she informs Three Dog of the current events. Bereft of the protection of the Brotherhood, Three Dog tells the Wanderer what she wants to know in exchange for his life. He was killed under mysterious circumstances the next day, when he attempted to broadcast for more help to come his way.

August 23 – 2277 The Brotherhood of Steel marks The Lone Wanderer as their enemy and orders all of their members to exercise extreme caution when dealing with the target and to shoot first and ask questions later.

August 25 –2277 The Lone Wanderer bumps into an outpost of Brotherhood Outcasts. Mistaking them for the actual Brotherhood, she rigs up the place planting explosions at key locations throughout the area. A massive explosion occurs, killing all 7 Outcast members.

August 27 –2277 Unified in their goal of taking down The Lone Wanderer, the Outcasts and the Brotherhood reunite as a single faction again, giving the hunt for the Wanderer priority over any other mission.

August 31 – 2277 The Lone Wanderer arrives near Rivet City. Rivet City, having been warned by merchant caravans from Megaton and the Brotherhood over the radio, has put out warrants on The Lone Wanderer increasing their defenses throughout the entire city.

Doctor Madison Li, who knows the Wanderer is coming for her, fears for her life and willingly divulges any information she has on Project Purity to the chief of security. She is placed on heavy surveillance in the bowels of the city. The Wanderer manages to trap and abduct a captain of the security forces and brutally beats him within an inch of his life. Tricking him, she manages to learn of a structural weakness in the hull of the ship and manages to sneak aboard. She breaks into the local security network and manages to shut the ship compartments down, effectively locking parts of the ship off from help from either the outside or the inside. Total chaos ensues. The Wanderer uses this chaos to her advantage to take out the security forces protecting Dr Li and abducts the doctor. Dr Li is never heard from again but is presumed dead.

September 1st – 2277 The Lone Wanderer sets a beacon near Rivet City emitting a radio signal across the entire wasteland informing anyone who hears it of the current state of affairs in Rivet City. The Brotherhood quickly finds and dispatches this signal, but it is too late. Several large groups of raiders heard the signal as well and for the first time in recorded history, they unite to attack one of the Wastelands strongest vestiges. Shockingly, they appear to have supermutants on their side, led by a intelligent mutant going by the name of Fawkes. The Brotherhood chooses to abandon Rivet City to pursue the Wanderer, causing political strife throughout the region.

September 3rd – 2277 The Wanderer arrives at Jefferson Memorial, now devoid of supermutants, who have all left to join the assault on Rivet City. She finds James' holotapes revealing his current whereabouts. The Brotherhood continues their manhunt on the Wanderer, but find no trace of her after Rivet City.

September 5th – 2277 Vault 112 opens its doors for the second time, allowing The Lone Wanderer access. The robots inhabiting the Vault mistake her for a long overdue resident of the Vault and guide her to the stasis cells where the human residents are kept. Hacking into the local terminals, the Wanderer discovers the secret of the Vault and rigs up every stasis cell, with the exception of the one who appears to be in control and that of her father. She then proceeds to open the controllers pod manually and forcefully and kills its inhabitant, setting a chain reaction in motion that kills every person in a rigged pod. Her father is the only survivor of the virtual reality program and emerges from the pod unharmed. Horrified to discover his daughter and learn of the events she set in motion, he attempts to flee the Vault. He doesn't get far. The Brotherhood, unable to pick up The Wanderer's trail, return to Rivet City to help its defenses, but arrive too late. They do manage to find some surviving stragglers, one of which is a scientist who worked under the late Doctor Li. Through him, they learn of the whereabouts of Project Purity and they make their way there.

September 7th – 2277 Back at Jefferson Memorial, James informs his daughter that without Doctor Li or her team, Project Purity has no chance of succeeding. The Lone Wanderer simply replies that she knows. Using pieces of recording on holotapes left by her father, The Wanderer creates a fake radio message in which James asks for assistance at Jefferson Memorial to jumpstart Project Purity. The Enclave are the first to arrive on the scene. They quickly sweep through the place. Upon entering the lower levels, one of the recon teams accidentally sets off a proximity cluster bomb set by The Wanderer, triggering a massive explosion, which kills the whole team as well as James, to whom the bomb was attached.

September 8th – 2277 Licking their wounds, The Enclave makes plans to find and eliminate The Wanderer when The Brotherhood of Steel arrives. Rather then uniting against a common enemy, the two factions fight amongst each other, unable to let go of old grudges. Later that day, the contingency of raiders and supermutants that attacked Rivet City days earlier arrives and joins the massive brawl. The three factions square off against each other and the current chain of events sparks the biggest territorial war in recent history.

September 11th – 2277 The three factions continue their fighting unabated. The raiders make up for their lack of technological advances through sheer numbers and the presence of supermutants, still led by Fawkes. The Lone Wanderer is heard for the first time since the fighting began, and informs the warring parties that each and every one of them has all done exactly as she had planned. She continues to explain that neither of them was a particularly worthy adversary, but they were all an amusing pastime. Shortly after, the facility explodes taking out the vast majority of everyone still present. Those that did survive the initial explosion meet death by drowning as the explosion caused the river to rise out from its banks and sweep the entire region in a massive flood. In one fell swoop, The Wanderer took out the three strongest factions in the Wastelands, all in 3 mere weeks time.

April 1st – 2278 A holotape is discovered by Caesar's legion in Nevade holding a mysterious message.

The message goes as follows: 'I've only just begun' followed by some sinister laughing.


End file.
